RolePlaying as Hetalians!
by Lucky D
Summary: This is what happens when Lucky D becomes bored and decideds to go on Omegle! I am now making this into a oneshot story, and it will be amazing! Anyone who wants to role-play with either Princess Ve or myself, type in these words. For Ve- Hetalia Princess Ve For Luck- Hetalia Lucky D
1. Fem AmericaSoldier England (Dark)

**Lucky D: This is what happens when I'm on Omegle and decide to RP with a random stranger. Maybe one day I will RP with one of you!**

* * *

You're now chatting with a random stranger. Say hi!

You both like Hetalia.

Stranger: Amelia was an American spy. It was the American Revolution! She was along with her brother  
fighting for the American Colonies Independence. It was nearing 1783, and the war was going  
pretty bad. At first battles were won, then lost and lost and lost. She was currently in a  
British camp spying on the Red Coats, hoping to get some paperwork about British plans for  
attacking the American town of Yorktown, and some other cities... major cities at that.  
It was at night, the troops were sleeping and she was in the command tent, looking through the  
files and papers, stuffing them into a bag, getting ready to run off with them. She'd already  
tossed her disguise off, seeing as it wouldn't matter when she began running, whilst taking the  
papers she heard someone behind her enter the tent as well...  
(( Nyo!America x Anyone! American Revolution(A bit of alt. history as well, as in truth America was winning near the end of the war ^^' ;  
This Rp can go anywhere you want, Dark, smut, violent, abuse, Master/Slave, etc. It doesn't matter. Preferred Characters: England(Arthur), Scotland. Nyos and 2ps are fine!))

You: Arthur Kirkland looked for his enemy soldiers. He knew about the girl, Amelia. They told him she was the best soldier in America. He had to defeat her so he could show those French jerks what he was made of.

Stranger: She turned around, no weapons on her, her eyes widened when she seen the British soldier, she looked for an escape. She wasn't exactly in the best condition for combat, and really didn't enjoy it, as she'd heard of the British Soldiers' "Spoils of war". She continued searching for an escape opening though.

You: "What the bloody hell? There's no use in escaping!" Arthur reached out to grab her...

Stranger: She backed away. "I'm not going to surrender just like that...!" She replied, trying not to alert the whole camp... yet that was actually the least of her worries at this point.

You: He walked closer. "It's no use. Just give up." A dark smirk crossed over his handsome face. "The British will win this war anyway. Maybe you could be one of my slaves..." He smirked again before walking closer to her not yet noticing who she was.

Stranger: She backed off again, eventually to the wall of the tent, along with the bag, trying to escape for the life of herself. She'd done so much already, and this was how it was...? A British soldier between her, and possibly the war's outcome? Eventually, she just darted for the entrance of the tent, hoping to pass him up without getting snatched.

You: Arthur hesitated before stepping in her way. "Where are you going, love? I though we were having a fine time."

Stranger: "Y-You know where I'm going! I'm getting the hell out of here! Now step out of the way, if the Continental army doesn't get word from me, they'll come here, and kill you and all these troops looking for me!" She threatened, hoping to intimidate him.

You: Arthur worried for a second before his cockiness came back. "The Continental army is no match for the British navy. We will wipe out your forces in a nanosecond. Besides, why would your army come get you when you're a lass, love?"

Stranger: "B-Because I'm the best spy they have...! Besides, I have your plans, I know where your armies are going, and they'll use that to win this ungodly war!"

You: A flash of worry crossed his eyes. "I doubt you could be the best they have. You are no Amelia." His eyes widened in understanding as he realized just who was standing in front of him.

Stranger: "I am her! And I demand you let me through this instance! If you do, I'll be sure to let you live when they force all British troops out of America!" She replied, she was trying to stay as calm and intimidating as possible, seeing she was making a bit of progress.

You: "What if I take you anyway? You can not give away our plans if you were to not see your army." He smirked, a slight amount of worry slipping into it.

Stranger: She stepped back, again fear coming over her. "E-Err... I-I..." She was finding herself incapable of making a good excuse for this one, as well as losing her concentration.

You: Arthur's smirk lost it's worry and became strong as he saw her fear. It felt good. Stepping forwards he couldn't help but look her up and down. She was a rather... pretty woman. "Why lass, are you okay dear?"

Stranger: She dropped the bag, backing away more so. "J-Just... let me go... and you can keep the papers...!" She requested, she was still getting more nervous about the situation, trying to find any escape routes again, each time she became close to escaping, something messed with her and prevented it.

You: "But lass. It matters not if you go NOW. You could easily come back and regain the papers. Who is to say you don't remember whats on them anyway? I think I should just take you," Arthur suggested as he thought over the idea.

Stranger: She dipped her head, seeing as there wasn't any escape from this. She nodded. "Fine..." She replied with remorse. She wasn't keen on surrendering but... it was always an option in a time of crisis... just not a preferable one.

You: Arthur's eyes widened in surprise. He hadn't actually thought she's agree, not that that would stop him. He was a British soldier, taking anything and everything that he wanted. It just surprised him. "O- Okay. Follow me." Placing his hand on her back, after all she could still escape, he lead her to his tent.

Stranger: She silently followed along with the Brit. She wasn't exactly a combat artist or expert, she'd learned a bit about firearms and knives, but really in close quarters combat, she'd fail miserably against a trained soldier, the miserable part was she knew this, therefore she had escape plans rather than to fight herself out.

You: Ignoring the looks from his fellow soldiers, especially from the males, he stepped back to let Amelia in first. After all, he was still raised to be a gentleman even if he was a selfish gentleman.

Stranger: She went inside the tent, still in silence, of course she was sure the news of her capture would leak out, but it would do no good in truth, as the American army probably didn't have enough troops to rescue her anyways. She just stood in silence.

You: "We

You: "We'll be leaving for London tomorrow, love." Arthur announced

Stranger: "L-London?!" She cried. "Why on earth are we leaving for London?!"

You: "I am needed to meet with the king soon. We shall be leaving at dawn to get there as early as possible. You're going," he paused looking down at the dirt in her hair and army clothing, "To have to bathe before we arrive. And change."

Stranger: "Not sure if you've figured it out or if you're just that dimwitted, but I'm an American! Not a British subject! My allegiance is not to you, and I'm not going anywhere!" She replied, of course leaving America would mean, they really would lose a lot more men without those plans and without her intelligence.

You: He sneered at her. How dare she go against her master? Though he did like her independence even if that wasn't what he wanted for the rest of America. "You will go with me whether you like it or not... or I may just have to punish you!"

Stranger: ". . ." Silence fell upon her again. She didn't want to provoke the British, but she didn't intend on leaving to London either! "Fine..." She finally replied with regret. She was honestly not in the mood for fighting over a trip, her trip was already planned, to leave this camp, and stay as far from England as possible.

You: He nodded smiling. As much as he liked her independence, he liked her submissive side better. "You will sleep in my bed for the time being. The British army has too many soldiers to give away cots. Besides, you might escape if I don't keep an eye on you, love." He replied.

Stranger: She frowned. "Have you ever thought that's exactly what I want to do? And will do...?" She replied, she didn't enjoy this idea he had, but she'd probably be forced into it, so she did accept the fact he was in control for the time being. And aside from that, she'd have to escape from the all the troops in the camp as well.

You: He frowned at her. Maybe he should get some of the soldiers to stand guard. And he meant the reliable ones. Not the ones who would rape the poor girl if she tried to escape. She was HIS slave after all. Yes. He should get soldiers to stand guard. Maybe Ivan or Ludwig. (THERE ARE NOW IN THE BRITISH ARMY!)

Stranger: "Of course... I'm not stupid either, I'm not going to escape, while every condemned soldier is out there asleep whose going to be awoken by me sprinting out of here either. Guns blazing is bad for your health... however, if I can break into this camp, I can break out... so do what you want..." She replied lying on the cot, she'd planned to fake her sleep and get out that way.

You: He frowned at her again. Walking towards the tent door, he looked back before deciding he would stand in front of the door so she wouldn't be able to get out without going through him. "IVAN, LUDWIG. GET OVER HERE!" He heard the sounds of harsh footprints before the two soldiers were standing in front of him. "Sir." "I need both of you to watch this door over the night. If a girl comes out make sure she goes back in." The two nodded while saluting before turning to stand guard. He smirked before turning back into the tent and closing the door.

Stranger: She was a bit mortified... there went her escape plan... she'd have to think up a new one... she tried to show no frustration over the action though. She continued to fake her sleep, not planning on worrying about the two guards outside. Maybe she could still a gun or such and kill someone then escape... yet that would draw attention. She was running out of options.

You: Sighing at the sleeping girl, Arthur decided it would be a good time to change. The girl was obviously asleep so he wouldn't have to worry about a frightened girl watching a man undress.

Stranger: She continued to fake her sleep, not finding any weapon anywhere, it wouldn't be a good plan to escape, she was beginning to accept that she was his and only his.

You: Leaving his pants on, he decided this was enough. Slipping into the cot, he wrapped his arms around her just to make sure she still wouldn't escape. It would be good to have all reassurance. He knew he would be staying awake for awhile as that always was the case.

Stranger: After some time, she figured he was asleep, she felt trapped with his arms around her, she attempted to get out of his grip, hoping she could just slip out if he was asleep. She remained silent, hoping not to wake him. She hadn't a plan for those two guards though.

You: He felt her try to get out of his grasp and decided to have a little fun. Hiding his smirk, he tightened his arms around her before snuggling his face into the side of her neck. His lips breathed heavily against her neck to add a bit more flav

You: or.

Stranger: She tensed up, as well as her eyes widening. She continued struggling, but finding no way to get out of his grip. Her face soon slightly flushed from embarrassment as well. She continued to attempt an escape.

You: She really should stop doing this, he thought. It was making him want to mess with her even more. Oh. He had an idea. "Amelia..." he mumbled pretending to sleep talk.

Stranger: She continued struggling harder, she reddened more, trying to break loose from him. It was killing her. She was a bit estranged by his sleep talking as well, as she was convinced he was having a dream. Maybe he'd let go sooner or later...? She hoped that at least.

You: Really? She still wasn't stopping. What was a good way for her to stop struggling? Throwing one of his legs over her, he managed to make it so his body was half way on top of hers. He had seen some lovers doing this when he would walk in on his soldiers by accident. It wasn't his fault. He was just trying to deliver orders.

Stranger: She eventually stopped struggling, seeing as she was getting no where. ". . ." She closed her eyes, hoping he would loosen up, and allow her to sneak out. This was unlikely, but she couldn't just wait for herself to be shipped to London either...

You: He hid his grin. He did love her submissive side. Closing his eyes, he allowed several imaginary battle plans cross his mind when one of his thoughts shocked him. Amelia... She sat there smiling at him in his daydream. Okay... He must have had something to drink. That was it. It must be...

Stranger: She quickly bursted out of his grip and on the floor, hoping to find an escape. She then remembered... there was the two guards outside to tend to... she couldn't just march out there like a drummer boy... it was hard enough to relinquish herself from the Brit's arms, now she had to think up a plan for escaping TWO British soldiers! As she thought about this, she wasn't paying attention to her surroundings.

You: Arthur growled lowly as he rose. She didn't seem to be paying attention at the moment which was good. It would be easier. Grabbing her arms tightly, he turned her around before shoving his mouth to hers. This was her punishment. AND would be her future punishments until she cooperated.

Stranger: She panicked slightly, her eyes widening once more. She had assumed he'd been asleep this entire time! She again turned red. Until breaking away from him. "P-Please..." She nearly begged. She couldn't really fight him back, each time she'd attempt, it would fail. Yet to her own surprise, continued her recklessness...

You: He glared at her before pulling her to the cot and slipping them both in. "You will stay here until morning, or so help the queen, you will get worse than that." He whispered in her ear. He didn't know if he'd go through with this, but it was a threat...

Stranger: "F-Fine..." She finally replied, mostly out of fear. She forced herself to sleep, she wondered why she was ever sent to this damned place... many things went through her head, before she finally fell asleep.

You: Arthur sighed out loud before allowing himself to finally go to sleep. He could trust his soldiers to take care of anything while he was in his chambers. Smiling to himself, he silently celebrated about going back to his homeland.

Stranger: Eventually when the girl felt sunlight hit her face, she awoke. She wondered if the Brit was awake as well, she only played with her thoughts though, not willing to test if he was or not.

You: Arthur felt movement in his arms not realizing where he was just yet. Snuggling into the warmth he felt, he sighed to himself.

Stranger: She soon, attempted to get out of his grip once more again. She didn't have much time to escape, depending on when they were leaving...

You: "SIR!" Arthur sat up quickly letting go of the warmth which he realized had been Amelia. He grumbled at his soldier's annoying interruption. Looking up at Vash, he signaled for him to continue. "It is almost time to depart." Arthur nodded stealing a glance at Amelia.

Stranger: She decided she'd better soon make a break for it if she was going to... ". . ." She remained silent at hearing the soldier come in and speak. She was getting more frustrated at all the things getting in her way of freedom...

You: Signaling for the soldier to leave, he turned to Amelia. "When we get to the ship you will bathe and change there as well. Right now, you will have to stay in your clothes." Walking towards his left laundry, he pulled back on his shirt and coat. "Come. It is time to leave."

Stranger: She stood up and followed. "I believe this outfit suits me.. 'sir'..." she replied in a mocking tone, planning on ditching the Brit as soon as they got to the harbor. It was of course not her favorite thought to leave the Americas for London. Yet it looked as though she'd be forced into it.

You: Arthur frowned at her mocking tone. He placed his hand on her back before leading her out. Nodding at Ivan and Ludwig who saluted him back, he led Amelia further until they reached the harbor.

Stranger: Once at the Harbor, she stopped walking, and glanced at the water, she then began walking again. Perhaps the water was her answer... she could jump in and escape that way, she thought.

You: Looking at Amelia curiously, he allowed for her to walk closer. Maybe she was taking this slave thing in a much brighter view. It was lucky that she was his slave anyway. If Ivan had made the American his slave, things would have turned bad in her favor. If Ludwig accepted her as his slave, she would be dead. Besides, they liked their lovers too much to accept a slave as pretty as her.

Stranger: Once near the ship, she again stopped, stared at the water and waited for a moment. She thought about what could happen if she did go on to London without a fuss. A many great things could happen! She eventually decided that if she didn't go, she could save the American army, that is if she escaped successfully. And if she did go, anything could happen! She then readied herself to dive into the water, ultimately deciding to escape.

You: Arthur stepped forward as she stood at the edge. What was she thinking? There was a determined look in her face that scared him somewhat. He took another step forward.

Stranger: She eventually, shut her eyes, and jumped, hoping no one would catch her, that way as to escape by swimming, however, they could just wait her out as well.. but she decided she'd take her chances.\

You: Arthur widened his eyes before throwing off his shirt again. Running towards the edge, he dived in hoping she hadn't gone that far just yet. Luckily, she was just there and he grabbed her arm.

Stranger: Much to her dismay, the Brit had grabbed her arm. ". . ." She was not that surprised of the outcome, and was again annoyed that her plan had failed miserably... AGAIN...

You: Pulling both of them to shore, he pulled her to him. Who knew how cold that water was to her? To him, it was freezing, but he knew some people who could sit in the cold with only underwear on AKA Ivan. Looking down at her, he decided that they should get on the boat. NOW! Picking her up bridal style, he set his trail towards the ship.

Stranger: Perfect she thought. Perfect. She had attempted everything possible to escape from this man, yet he continued and persisted to keep her! The British surely didn't get too many spoils of war if she was quite the prize. She remained silent the entire way on the ship.

You: He liked her silence in this moment. If she had spoken, he would have probably snapped at her. Once he carr

You: ied her to the cabin, he set her down. (Sorry about that. My friend dropped something on my computer.)

Stranger: She removed her coat. "I suppose the bath is quite dismissed then?" She replied in another mocking tone, not able to bear holding her tongue anymore. She was very persistent at making the trip a living hell.

Stranger: (( Its fine! ^^ ))

You: He frowned at her annoyed. "Oh no. The bath is still happening, love. I just supposed you would want to see our new living quarters. You would have your own, but since that little stunt you pulled out there happened, I'm afraid I'm going to have to keep you with me." He clapped his hands as servants filled the room. "She is to be bathed. Make sure she doesn't leave."

Stranger: "I beg your pardon...? You know, I can still kill you..." She replied, a bit threateningly. She was not too happy about being on this boat. But she wasn't afraid of being treated as a prisoner or such either. She just didn't want to be left around this Englishman... he kept trying to dig into her, constantly at all times. If not, she would've escaped by now.

You: He rolled his eyes while turning around. "Just go. The bathroom is right over there. The servants will make sure you won't leave. Besides, I won't peak." He gave her a sinister smile before lying on the bed with a smirk.

Stranger: She raised her eyes again, feeling threatened. He was playing with her! She could tell. "I suppose I'll need dry clothes, less you want me to make new ones here and now." She replied, going into the bathroom, shutting the door, seeing it was already filled with water, whilst inside she both awaited an answer, and looked for another escape route. Again.

You: "I'll have other servants get your clothes for you.

Stranger: She rolled her eyes at the Brit, and decided there was no escape to be discovered here. She quickly removed her clothing and began bathing herself. All in a fast manner, the trip itself was pitiful for her, and she hated being on ships anyways.

You: While the girl bathed, he called over the head servant, Franny, a French maid a friend got back when they had plundered France. He didn't enjoy calling her as it would usually end with him almost getting molested and having to bring out his gun. "Franny, get some dresses and nightwear please. Lay it on the bed." "Honhonhon. I knew you would come around. You are finally taking me as your lover." Arthur watched as Franny left the room while the French ignore the him. Shivering to himself, Arthur waited.

Stranger: The girl quickly finished up drying herself, and wrapping the towel around herself. She was completely annoyed by English... and the servants... and every other bloody person that set foot near her at this point. She unlocked the door, and without a word, opened it and walked over and without a word took the clothes, went back, and dressed herself, then returned, still in silence.

You: Looked up at the now dressed American before smiling. In a dress, she was even more beautiful. She looked like a regular British woman, one that he wold be proud to have on his arm. Shaking away these thoughts, he got up from the bed to stand before her. "I will bathe now. The servants are still here if you try to escape. And if you do try to escape while I'm bathing, we will take baths together then."

Stranger: She raised an eyebrow in suspicion. "Point taken." She replied with a nod. Merely sitting on the bed and awaiting the other. ". . ." She had to think of some sort of an escape that she could actually do without getting caught, but sadly, she figured at this point, they were far enough from shore, it'd be awhile before she could make it to land, and she'd get caught before she could get there.

You: Arthur bathed silently enjoying the feel of water across his skin. Once he was clean, he dressed into his clothes deciding that once he got out they would have breakfast. He didn't know if Amelia would be happy to meet Franny, but Franny was the best cook on the ship. He knew that if he tried to cook something, someone would make fun of how it tastes, and that always got under his skin.

Stranger: The girl continued to wait on the man, she was unsure of her next plan. and how to execute it. She only knew that this man was persistent and would probably track her to the depths of Hell itself to find her. Which was odd... she was not exactly fond of the idea though, as he was always thwarting her escape plans at all times. He wanted to keep her forever, did he? She'd do her best to make him not.

You: Arthur walked out of the washroom in stride. He loved being a soldier, but to get out of all that bloody clothes was amazing. Looking over at Amelia, he tried to start up a conversation. "Are you hungry?'

Stranger: "I suppose if I say no, you'll come up with an excuse to drag me off anyways, so... I suppose so..." She replied.

You: He gave her a smile before answering. "We're not leaving this room. I'll have someone bring us up some food." He clapped his hands again, and a servant came at once. "Sir?" "Have Franny send up some food." The servant nodded before heading on its way.

Stranger: "I see..." She nodded. Was she again being played by this man? She couldn't tell if he was doing this to prove her wrong or was serious. Either way she didn't really care. She just remained where she was, and sat in silence. The girl continued making up a plan...

You: Arthur frowned at Amelia's silence. Were American's usually this quiet? He shook his head. Maybe when the food came she would be more talkative. "IGGY! I brought you your food!" Arthur groaned at his nickname. Speaking of food...

Stranger: The girl had to hide her laughter when she heard the nickname of the Brit. "Iggy...?" She giggled. "And here I had you out to be one of the 'greatest soldiers in his majesty's Royal Army'." She grew a humorous grin.

You: He glared at her albeit happy that she was joking with him. Turning to the door, he called for Franny to come in. Once the French woman came in, her flirty smile turned into an angry frown once she caught sight of Amelia.

Stranger: Her eyes viewed away from the Englishman, and off to something else, as though ignoring him and the French woman. As to not attract any undue attention from her. The last thing she needed was jealous peers.

You: "Thank you for bringing the food, Franny." He gave the French woman a smile hoping her attention would come back to him. It didn't seem like Amelia wanted the attention. Luckily, Franny seemed to take the bait. She gave him the food with little flirtations and soon left. "I should have you around me more often around Franny. That was one of the first time she didn't try to take me to be."

You: (I meant bed! LOL)

Stranger: "I'd rather not stick around her... the looks of her are not ones I'd grow on." She replied. She was surprised she was actually getting along with the Brit for once. She didn't intend to do that, but she figured this was better than fighting him... for the time being anyways. She nodded at his latter statement.

You: "Yes. Franny can get a bit... Temperamental." He smirked at the girl before lying down on the bed.

Stranger: "I see... I suppose that can be troubling, luckily I am not..." She smiled.

You: He gave her a playful confused look. "You jumped off of a peer. Though I suppose it was a good excuse for you." He nodded understandably.

Stranger: "At times it is." She replied to him. "I'm usually not one for peers." She replied with another smile.

You: Arthur couldn't help but laugh. One second they were fighting, and the next they were completely joking with each other. This was too fun.

Stranger: She thought for a moment, how surprising. They were really getting along, yet she did still have her plans of escape... they just weren't the first thing in her head anymore, which she decided wasn't a good idea.

You: "So... How did you become a soldier, if you do not mind me asking?" Arthur was particularly curious. He hadn't seen many woman join the ranks.

Stranger: "Not exactly a... 'soldier'... just a spy really... I didn't start in it though... I began in the daughters of liberty, then went on to join the Continental Army as a soldier... they rejected my offer due to me being a woman, therefore I volunteered to a couple certain Generals and I was allowed to be a spy behind enemy lines... and I just went from there."

You: Arthur nodded. It made sense to him. "Interesting. I'd say you were a pretty good spy until you were caught."

Stranger: She rolled her eyes. "Likewise, until you die." She replied.

You: Arthur chuckled before replying. "Yes. I suppose that's the downfall, but I would do a lot for the country. Besides, my father was the one who wanted me to join the army." Arthur got up to grab paper and pencil before drawing. He usually did this when he was alone in his room anyway. Even if the lass was here, he could still draw.

Stranger: "I suppose we have that in common, don't we? And it usually is our families that end up influencing something of that extent..." She monitored what he was drawing, mostly out of curiosity. She still didn't find any escape routes through the little time she used. searching.

You: He looked up at her through his lashes before looking back down. "Yes. My father played a big part in influencing me though I don't know if it was for the better." He paused at his drawing. He could never get some stuff right like Feli or Kiku, but it was worth a shot. Besides, he was still pretty good. Turning his paper towards her, he showed her the eagle he had been drawing. "What do you think?"

Stranger: She nodded at his first statement. Then looked at the drawing. It was beautiful. "Its beautiful.." She replied simply, that was the only word she could find to describe it. She smiled. She was unsure of how long she would keep this charade, even though it was actually rubbing off on her. The play of her being nice and such... she was actually meaning it by accident at this point.

You: He smiled up at her before sitting up. "Thank you. That;s a first. I usually get turned down when I show someone these." He gave her the paper. "Keep it. I usually throw them away anyway."

Stranger: "You're sure...?" She was actually a bit touched by the kindness of him. Surprised as well. She was glad the two were getting along at least. It was a beautiful drawing as well though.

* * *

**Lucky D: And that's where it ended, but yeah. This will probably be a story of oneshots of me RPing. Just saying. We both had to leave afterwards...**


	2. Fem AmericaEngland (Fluffy)

**Lucky D: This is Princess Ve's version of role-playing on Omegle. She is You. This is pretty fluffy so just warning you!**

* * *

**You're now chatting with a random stranger. Say hi!**

**You both like hetalia.**

**Stranger:** Amelia sighed as she was walking she was literally bored and had gotten out of the house a while to get some things off her mind. But, something made her feet stop and look down a alley she slowly began to walk slowly. She bend down noticing a passed out male he seemed to be injured as well. Amelia looked in shock as she freaked a bit grabbing her cloth from her pocket patching him up surprisingly he was still asleep. She quickly called her German friend since she couldn't lift the male by herself. The blond German, known as Monika, arrived as she picked the man up with ease taking him back to Amelia's house sitting him on the couch. She left soon after she had brought him in. Amelia was standing on the other couch a bit freaked why on earth did she bring a random stranger into her home in the first place was it cause she didn't want him just to die out there in the cold she really didn't know. There she was standing on the other couch a bat in hand as she slowly scooted towards the man poking his cheek with her bat "dude are you dead?..." she asked really hoping he wasn't but she kept her distance from him. Strange that this man had a similar appearance to a friend of hers but she wasn't to sure. She gasped falling back on the couch as a lamp fell off and crashed into the floor as she held her bat tightly to her noticing the odd stranger was waking up. (Nyo! America x Male! Anyone my preferred would be Arthur or Matthew but anyone is fine but no ocs though fluff is allowed but that's the stop right there. If you don't wish to continue this Rp please disconnect quietly and have a nice day/night)

**You:** Arthur blinked open his eyes, groaning when something poked his face. "What? Where am?" He sat up with a headache, looking up to see a girl. "Bloody, who are you?" He yelled.

**Stranger: **Amelia looked at him as she stayed in her terms 'safe' on the other couch "Amelia Jones" she muttered out looking at him. "I didn't kidnap you if that's what your thinking!" she shouted quickly thinking he was gonna assume that "you was hurt and out in the cold so I patched ya' up and brought you here with a help of Monika she already left..." she said rubbing the back of her head.

**You:** He stared. Such familiar names, but he wasn't sure where they were from. "Arthur Kirkland, love." He attempted to stand from the bed.

**Stranger:** Amelia sat the bat down quickly walking over to him making him sit back down "dude don't move around who knows how much blood you had that was lost I don't want you to hurt yourself or anything..." she whispered trying to insist he didn't need to move much.

**You:** He glanced up at her. "Love, I appreciate the concern, but..." He suddenly felt a pounding in his head and he dropped back to the bed, groaning.

**Stranger:** "See I told you do you need something..?" she asked worried "I have a few pain pill I think by the way do you remember how you got in the alley I found you in?.." she asked lightly looking to him

**You:** "Aspirin and water would be nice." He mumbled, not wanting to inconvenience the girl. He began to think. How did he end up in the alley? Did Romano call in his Mafia? Did Ivan assault him with his pipe? He wasn't sure of either, nor was he sure how he knew those people and what they'd attack with.

**Stranger:** Amelia nodded lightly heading out of the room grabbing a glass and an aspirin filling up the glass with water. She walked back lightly handing him the pill and the water "here I glad you didn't try to kill me sorry I had my bat out just safety reasons" she said with a giggle.

**You:** He nodded. "Of course. A lass such as yourself has to be safe." He nodded his thanks, taking the 'pill' and sipping from the glass. Arthur blinked. "If I may ask, where am I? As in, what city?"

**Stranger:** Amelia nodded lightly "well your in New York City this is my country after all" she said with a smile as she sat at the foot of the bed lightly adjusting her clips. "Oh crap I've done it again I've to do someone I'm a country!" she groaned forgetting she didn't know if Arthur was a country or not she meant to think about this but ended up jabbering it out".

**You:** He giggled as a thought came to mind. At least he knew one thing about himself now that countries were mentioned. "Well, lass, since you shared a secret, I'll tell you one of my own."

**Stranger:** "Alright but, just don't tell anyone..." she said with a serious look looking at him with a smile. "I won't tell yours either don't worry" she said with a kind smile.

**You:** "I know you won't. It's tied to yours, love." He leaned forward to look her in the eye. "I am the United Kingdom. Or rather, England as I prefer."

**Stranger:** "Oh wow dude..by a-any chance are you not from here...?" she asked quickly "can you remember anything?..." she asked really quick after that.

**You:** "Only my names and a few others." He admitted. "An Ivan, something to do with a pipe, and a Romano, who I assume runs the Mafia." He said. "And of course, I must be from England." He said. He was feeling better and talkative now that the Aspirin had kicked in.

**Stranger:** "You must be from a different world cause if you are like you said Alice is the representation of England here..AHHH I know I'll call her!" she said cheerfully hopping up running to get her cell phone and came back in "ahh sorry I didn't mean to wake you but can you come over pleaseeeeeeee?!" she whined on the phone to Alice pouting a bit "I know it's a different time zone but, well I think I need your knowledge I found this dude wel..." she was cut off sighing as she ended the call "she's totally pissed at me for waking her..." she said snickering "she'll be over in a few some kind of teleportation magic she does..." she said scratching the back if her head "Arthur feel free to make yourself at home!" she chirped smiling to him "oh do you have any questions for me?.." she asked looking to him.

**You:** "Ya. Do you know Alfred? I guess if what you say is true, he's considered your counterpart." He said, wondering how his brother would deal with his absence. Bloody wanker would probably be dancing with the frog.

**Stranger:** "Hmm n-not really I mean I just met you after all.." she said softly then winced as a flash of light came to the bedroom "Amelia do you realize the time at my place you should know I was sleeping!" the Brit girl was rather annoyed as was still in her pajamas as least she had fixed her long hair to two long pony tails she paused blinking noticing Arthur she pointed a finger at him glaring at Amelia "did you get into one of my spell books again he's my counter!" she shouted then sighed adjusting her red glasses up. Amelia sighed "dude chill I saved his butt from dying.." she said giving up before she started something else.

**You:** He groaned. This girl is nothing like me. Suddenly, he perked up. "Is flying mint bunny around?" He asked, out of curiosity and an instinct to live. He had seen the revolutionary war once. He didn't need a replay.

**Stranger:** Amelia blinked and shook her head quickly "oh god you see those imaginary creature to ughhh...!" she whined a bit. Alice sighed "Amelia just shut up he is my counter afterall..!" she shouted more of a pat that a slap to her head. "I think this might be who your looking for..." she said lifting the rabbit off her shoulder "I think it might had mistaken me for you or just took a liking to my rabbit that is.." she said lightly placing the little winged bunny in his hands a little pink one was clinging onto her head sleeping it seemed. of course Amelia couldn't see any off it she just huffed sitting in the corner of the room.

**You:** He grabbed the bunny, hugging it to him before thinking. Dropping the bunny he looked up, "I did not hug a bunny, if anyone asks. Especially the frog." He took a gamble, assuming she knew all of his fellow nations.

**Stranger:** Alice smiled with a bit of a laugh "forgive my rudeness I'm Alice Kirkland your counter..." she said lightly to him.

**Stranger:** (Opps hang on )

**Stranger:** "Hmm you still don't know yet Arthur?...you see your in a different world than yours...seems you caught up in my magic I was trying to perfect but it back fired and I assume I got you out of a predicament..." she said looking at his bandaged wounds "at least Amelia didn't kill you with her bat or me and you would be both hurt..." she muttered rolling her sleeve up to a scar seeming to be fresh in the same spot as Arthur bandaged one "though when I get hurt it doesn't affect you at all.." she said lightly "well this world is a counter to yours so our genders are reversed..I'm sorry I got you mixed up in this...".

**You:** He groaned. "So now the Frog is going to dance on my grave until we find a way to get me back. It's okay lass. Whatever you did must have been for the best." He was trying to make sure she didn't feel bad about getting him there.

**Stranger:** "Ill get you back as soon as possible don't worry...in the mean time I think you might had hit your head...or something hopefully you get all your memories back but, if you like you and stay with ..." Alice was interrupted by Alice. "But, I wanna take care of him I did call the German and have her and myself pack him here.." She whined. Alice was basically getting annoyed "shouldn't you leave it up to him.." she's sighed lightly. Amelia looked at Arthur lightly "well where would you wanna stay huh?..." she asked lightly sitting backwards in the chair in the corner.

**You:** "Uh..." He glanced at both. "I think I'll stay with Amelia. When I do remember I will already know about my own country. Now would be a chance to learn about Al-hers."

**Stranger:** Alice nodded lightly "right I understand.." she said kindly to him "hey Amelia make sure to call me if you need me I rather not you kill him..." she said lightly. Amelia groaned a bit "I guess you don't like fast food either do you?.." she said sighing knowing she would have to cook. Alice chuckled a bit as she held her hand up as she vanished after chanting a spell Amelia looked over at Arthur lightly "do you have any picks in food?.." she asked getting up from the chair lightly.

**You:** "Scones!" He immediately blurted. "I'll do it." He rose from his spot. They're not here to criticize my cooking now! He thought to himself.

**Stranger:** Amelia looked at him lightly wanting to face palm so bad she sighed giving in "alright just don't catch the kitchen on fire I'm gonna change I'm still covered in dirt from lifting you...it's to your right down stairs can you get there by yourself?.." she asked lightly.

**You:** "Of course!" He said, ignoring the comment about fire. It wasn't going to come to that. Hopefully.

**Stranger:** Amelia sighed lightly walking out of the room "I'll be in my room changing if you need anything before I get dressed.." she said lightly walking into her room shutting the door lightly.

**You:** Immediately, he took off for the kitchen, searching for ingredients and bowls and such. After gathering the things, he prepared the scones before putting them in the oven. He was proud of himself so far.

**Stranger:** Amelia sighed a bit thinking to herself as she sighed slipping the dirt covered top off slipping on her half shirt she really didn't care what Arthur thought the house was hit she would burn up in the causal t-shirt well that was her opinion as she slipped on her thigh shorts and opened the door walking down the stairs sighing a bit as she was prepared to open the kitchen door as she turned the knob opening it.

**You:** He looked away as the knob turned and, as soon as he did, the fire alarm started to blare. "Oops."

**Stranger:** "Ack I told you not to catch anything on fire!" she said quickly grabbing the fire extinguisher out of the cabinet "what the heck did you cook anyway?!" she shouted perpard to see a fire but nothing more than smoke and something burn she coughed pulling it out after sitting the extinguisher down as she opened the window letting the smoke escape.

**You:** "I didn't bloody mean to!" He yelled. Waving the smoke away he paused before laughing.

**Stranger:** "This isn't funny dude!" she said coughing swatting it out of the window not noticing her shirt was showing a little to much cleavage but she didn't really care. "Dang it's like a smoke bomb was sat off in here!.." she whined looking at the burnt substance "can you tell me what the heck was you making rocks for?.." she asked since they was pretty much burnt to a crisp.

**You:** "They're scones. And believe it or not, this is the best result I've had in a long time, love." He said between laughs, looking up at her and blushing.

**Stranger:** "You can't cook.." she said grimacing at the smoke smell once again "your crazy dude!" she said giggling a bit before getting up "do you want me to help you make another less burnt batch..." she sighed lightly "Alice taught me a couple times growing up so I still know.." she said trying not to laugh as she picked one up hitting it on the wall "these are weapons!" she called out snickering.

**You:** He jumped up, ignoring the insult. "Really, love? You'd cook with me?" He grabbed her in a hug with out thinking.

**Stranger:** Amelia shrugged a little "it's that a surprise?..." she asked looking to him lightly a bit shocked he had hugged her. "Can you let me go please?.." she asked giggling a bit "lets see...where is it.." she muttered finally getting out of his grip grabbing a little container out "you know if you add a bit of rising powder to them they taste better.." she said with a warm smile handing the little container to Arthur.

**You:** He chuckled uncomfortably. "Sorry." He said. "It's just Alfred never cooked with me. Even when he was younger all he did was eat." He watched as she prepared the new batch, carefully taking notes.

**Stranger:** Amelia couldn't her but giggle a bit "geez I'm not the best of cooks.." she said childishly sticking her tongue out as she mixed the mixture for the scones only adding a pinch of the rising powder into it. She grabbed a biscuit cutter as she carefully poured the dough into each of the little cutters then removed the cutters as she out it in the overn grabbing a timer out "I take it you didn't use this?.." she asked snickering a bit as she sat it allowing them to bake as she looked to him lightly smirking as she had flour all over her hands as she patted Arthur's check leaving the white flour she snickered a bit laughing "got you." she teased lighty.

**You:** He smiled, a true smile. He grabbed some flour from beside him, sprinkling it in her hair. "It seems I returned the favour, love."

**Stranger:** Amelia squeaked as she shook it out of her hair "oh your gonna get it!" she declared grabbing a hand full throwing it's full on at Arthur laughing a bit.

**You:** He chuckled, pulling her into a hug and looking down at her. "It's on you now too, love."

**Stranger:** Amelia giggled lightly as she heard the timer go off "seems there done.." she said lightly walking back over opening the oven sitting them out they had a nice little tan to them "see you have to time the just right.." she giggled lightly to him.

**You:** He smiled. "It seams so." He said, reaching past her to turn the oven off. He looked to her, smiling. She was beautiful as she was right now.

**Stranger:** Amelia giggled softly smiling to him "we should probably get cleaned up.." she giggled lightly looking to him with a smile she handed him a rag off the counter as she grabbed another one to get her flower off her face that was

**You:** He nodded, watching her for a moment. Carefully, he took the rag and wiped her face for her, removing the flour that had settled itself there at her cheek. (So fluffy!)

**Stranger:** Amelia face went blood red as he did she couldn't help but giggle about it as she gently leaned up kissing his cheek "thank you Arthur.." she giggled lightly looking to him with a blush still "your more exciting than I though you would be.." she said with a smile (I know daw x3~)

**You:** He smiled, bending down slightly to kiss her, pecking her lightly on the lips.

**Stranger:** Amelia blushed heavily after he had did that "a-Arthur your crazy..." she snickered hugging him lightly dispite the flour that was all over him.

**You:** "Not as crazy as Russia." He joked, hugging her to him.

**Stranger:** Amelia smiled gently "do you remember much of anything yet Arthur other than what you had told me?.." she asked lightly looking to him.

**You:** "Yes. Other than England, my favorite country is America." He pecked her once more on the lips, lingering.

**Stranger:** Amelia's face flushed even more as she giggled hugging Arthur tightly "here try one.." sh

**Stranger:** she teased handing him one of the tan scones smiling*

**You:** He bit into it, offering her the other half. "It's good, love."

**Stranger:** "I'm glad you like it ahh no thank you but thank you Arthur I don't eat scones that much.." she said lightly with a smile "do you want something to drink?.." she asked lightly.

**You:** "No thank you." He said, smiling down to her. At least this America had manners.

**Stranger:** Amelia smiled looking around "I'm gonna have to find you something to wear I suppose.." she said lightly trying to think "I think there is some clothing up in the attic if I'm not mistaken .." she said washing the flour off the table.

**You:** "I will go get it, just tell me where it is." He offered, watching her as she cleaned. A lot cleaner than Alfred too, He thought to himself.

**Stranger:** "Ahh no you probably wouldn't wanna go up there it's cluttered..." she mumbled holding her hand behind her head as she got most of the flour off everything. "Ill head up there.." she said with a smile not really wanting to show all the junk she had up there it was practically comming out the door.

**You:** "If you insist, lass." He moved to her living room where he sat down to wait.

**Stranger:** Amelia sighed a bit heading up the latter to the attic after a few minutes she screamed as a crash was heard a mouse up in the attic had scared her to death she was clinging onto an old dresser sitting onto of it the mouse sitting there squeaking.

**You:** He jumped at the scream, rushing up to see the sight. He went around the mouse, ignoring it, to stand in front of Amelia. "Shh. It's okay. It's just a little mouse. It can't hurt you."

S**tranger:** "I wasn't scared it just startled me!" she said not admitting to it that she was scared. She calmed down once it had ran off in the clutter of junk she had it was more middle aged furniture (I will be back in twent minute I'm sorry my mom need help )

**You:** He smiled, picking her up and placing her back on the floor.(No problem!)

**Stranger:** Amelia sighed giggling as he clung to her "sorry it's a bit of a mess that's why I didn't want to make you come up here (I'll be finished in a moment bare with me ^^)

**You:** He glanced around and shrugged. "No more of a mess than your counterpart has." He said, watching her. (No prob!)

**Stranger:** "He must really have a mess huh?..." she asked lightly walking around smiling as she bent down the the new looking chest "ahah fount it!" she said happily beside the dresser there was a small box with a picture of Amelia with longer hair as a child and a couple of old dolls and such "Arthur I found them where did you go to?.." she asked not spotting off that quick.

**You:** "I'm here." He was watching her from the side, a smile on his face.

**Stranger:** Amelia smiled holding a bunch of random men's garments she had she walked over to him blinking and smiling at the little rag doll "haven't seen that in years.." she said smiling a bit.

**You:** I chuckled, taking it from him. "I'm sure you haven't." He stated, eyes lingering on her.

**Stranger:** Amelia smiled lifting the little doll up blushing a bit "this thing is so old along with everything else" she said softy she smiled to Arthur hugging him gently "I hope those fit I randomly had them for some reason" she said laughing a bit.

**You:** He smiled down at her, wrapping his arms around her. "I'm sure they will, love." He tilted her head up, looking into her eyes.

**Stranger:** Amelia giggled as she gently smiled kissing his lips gently then pulled away shaking her head "ahh sorry.." she said blushing that she had did that.

**You:** "No need for apology." He bent down, returning the favour.

**Stranger:** Amelia smiled gently looking to him gently taking his free hand walking back down carefully down the latter "Arthur I have something to tell you..." she said softly looking to him.

**You:** "Yes, love?" He asked, fallowing her down and turning to look to her.

**Stranger:** Amelia took his hand in hers as he kissed his lips gently "I love you..." She said her face bright red looking to him "I-I don't know but I just had this feeling to tell you that..." she said softly

**You:** He smiled, leaning down to kiss her. After a few seconds he rose, looking into her eyes. "I love you too."

**Stranger:** Amelia blushed heavily looking to him her bright blue eyes staring at his emerald ones he face shades of reds "it's sad though you have to go back.." she said softly looking to him taking his hands in hers

**You:** "We could put her off. Or you could come with me. I'd much rather you represent America than Alfred." He smiled.

**Stranger:** Amelia sighed gently putting her head to his chest shuttering at the thought of loosing him "how can we out her off?.." she asked quietly not daring to cry

**You:** He smiled. "She's not the only one who has magic, love." He stated.

**Stranger:** Amelia smiled as she gently leaned in kissing his cheek happily as she didn't notice that one of the tears had fell down her face.

**You:** "Love, don't cry." He reached up, wiping the tear with his thumb. He smiled down at her.

**Stranger:** "I'm sorry Arthur" she said smiling now "I'm just happy you love me back..." she said softly wiping her face off looking to him.

**You:** He smiled. "I'll always love you. Even if I've got to find a way to come back to this world, I'd do it for you." He took her hands in his.

**Stranger:** Amelia looked up at him smiling as she stayed close to him blushing a bit "hey Arthur why don't we both get a shower we are still covered in flour afterall you can go first since I threw it all over you" she giggled lightly.

**You:** He shook his head, as he was a gentleman. "Ladies first. And besides, I sprinkled it in your hair and got it on you. It's only fair you go first, love."

**Stranger:** Amelia sighed gently and kissed his lips gently "alright fine you can stay in the living room if you want I'll hurry.." she said gently to him walking to the bathroom since she had clothing already in there.

**You:** He sat, waiting patiently for his turn and thinking of what his magic could do to help them.

**Stranger:** Amelia I smiled walking out of the bathroom in a baggy tee shirt and jogging pants her hair down her bangs in her face her clips was on the sides of her pants for she could kept up with then "I'm finished Arthur you can go in if you like." she said softly to him blushing.

**You:** He rose, taking the clothes she had given him, before going. He kissed her once more on the lips before entering the bathroom and bathing.

**Stranger:** Amelia sighed watching a movie on the tv she had layed down a few snack foods and put some scones out for Arthur knowing the Brit probably didn't like the junk food that much.

**You:** After bathing, he changed into the clothes and exited, walking up behind her. He wrapped his arms around her, kissing her cheek.

**Stranger:** Amelia giggled softly as she was kissed snuggling into him "I brought your scones in here cause I know you don't like junk food all that great.." she said smiling gently "I didn't know what you wanted so I set a little on the stove hearing water since Alice drinks tea I was assuming.." she pecked his cheek gently.

**You:** "You assumed correct, love." He smiled, sitting next to her and pulling her to him.


	3. RolePlaying With Low!

Low has bin on cloud 9 sins Sweden admitted that she was his mate she was currently siting in her' and Sweden room sketching a vary Vary sexy sleeping Sweden he was on his side resting his head on a soft plow his lower have covered by blue sheets, hes glasses rested on the night Stan so Low can see his hansom face. with a sigh Low finished her pitcher admiring it with aw.  
"i can't believe that in Hetalia my sketch's look photography" shy said to herself with a happy giggle she put her little black sketchbook in her art bag and grab three sketchbook's a pink sketchbook labeled Italy, a purple sketchbook labeled Russia, and a blue sketchbook labeled Germany (the Italy sketchbook was smaller then the others) with all three book's in hand Low gave Sweden a kiss on the forehead she left the room in search of her friend's  
"i hope they like it" she thought.

Michelle was walking the halls, wondering if there was anything important she had to be doing. Preferably pertaining to Russia.

Brienna was sitting outside her door, just because, and writing in a black notebook. She had a online fiction empire to maintain after all.

Janae was outside, watching as Italy was trained. "You can do it!" She yelled in encouragement.

Low found Michelle fist without warning Low garbed Michelle collier and drag her along for the ride (Low may not look it but she's vary strong)  
"target 1 captured" Low said happy. as she drags a straggling Michelle.

Michelle was wiggling, attempting to get out of her grip. "What are you doing?"

Brienna glanced up and, seeing the two, started running. Being carried by the collar once was plenty of times for her. Luckily she grabbed her book to.

Janae looked towards the house. It felt like something was happening to her friends.

as Janae was thinking this she found herself tide up by a red ribbon as well as being drag away from a bewildered Italy  
"target 2 captured and sorry Italy i need to borrow your girl friend for a sec" she then went in search of her last target wile thinking to hr self 'haahha pay back'  
sen then lock on to her last target.

"What the h*** you b*** what are you doing! I was talking to him!" She hissed. (Little kids in the room with me.)

Michelle had given up and was shaking her head.

Brienna, who realised she was at the end of the hall with no way to avoid capture, turned around, putting her hands in the aim and sitting.

"target 3 captured" Low said happy as she mohsin Brienna to follow she then lead them to america's library she then tide Janae to a char much to Janae's annoyance, she finely realest Michelle taking a set of her own she then mohsinfor Michelle and Brienna to take a set they did  
"i found out about something vary interesting...something about me being Sweden's mate you wouldn't by chance know anything by that would you?" she smiled sweetly.

Janae continued glareing, refuseing to speak.

Michelle's mouth dropped. 'She knows?'

"Uhhh..." Brienna couldn't speak.

"hay don't worry about it i ask Sweden fist just to be shore i'm not mad or anything so don't worry" she smiled warmly at the three girl's

Janae shrugged. "Hump." She was still angry about being captured.

"Oh. Well in that case yes. We're investigating." Brienna spoke.

Michelle sighed, looking at Brienna. "Really?"

"haha well sins were sharing do you want to know what i found out and Janae you captured Sweden the same way i captured you so you don't get to be anger at lest i didn't captured you wen you were going to get down and dirty with him rite?" she ask with such innocence it was unnerving to Janae.

She opened her mouth then closed it. "Fine." Janae mumbled.

Brienna and Michelle both nodded. "Yes!"

"OK but before we get into that take i got something for the three of you" LOw said shyly as she rich for her bag and pot the book's on the table for the thee girls to see.

Brienna opened her mouth, but all she could say was, "What are they?"

Michelle reached for the one that had Russia's name on it.

"Can I get out now so I can see them?" Janae asked, looking to the one with Italy's name.

"what are you taking about your not tide up any more?"

Janae looked down in shock before realizing she actually wasn't tied up. "Impressive."

Brienna rolled her eyes as she noticed the little moment between Low and Janae. She went back to observing the books.

"Low, what are they? You didnt answer Brie's question." Michelle said this as she picks up the book that said Russia.

Low smiled "there guide's to your...mate's or boyfriends whatever you like to call them now i'm not saying i know them better then you guys do it's just bin a skill I've always had ever sins i cam into Hetalia i'v bin able to see there inhere selves there fear's...i thought these pitcher book,s i made might help you understand some of the things they do like why Russia didn't push that girl France brute over, also some pitchers are just there to ogle at or aw at to i just wanted to make you girls something to thank you...you three are my first friend's i made that wasn't from Hetalia."  
the three opine the book's to find a chibi Russia,germany,italy.

"Aww! Russia was so adorable when he was a child. Now he's just sexy!" Michelle looked up with a noticeable smirk before going back to the books.

"Are you kidding? Italy was the most adorable!" Janae sent a glare towards Michelle before returning tonher book too.

Brienna muttered under her breath trying not to start an argument with her friends.

"i'm glad you like them! but theirs another resin why i called you here" Low started giggling evilly "i got an idea for this game night"

Michelle looked up once she heard Lows evil giggling. "What do you have in mind?"

Janae ignored the conversation her two friends were having in favor of flipping through the books.

Brienna nodded to Michelle's question.

"well...how do you girls feel about a game of dress up?" the innocence Low was radiating said to all girls in the room i have evil intent.

Michelle's face grew disturbed as she saw Lows evil aura. It looked a lot like Russia's except the smile she wore was slightly perverted... "Whose dressing up?"

Janae momentarily paused in her book as she felt the aura that escaped from Low surround her. Looking up, she asked what Michelle didnt. "Us or the countries?"

Brie's face grew slightly perverted as she imagined Germany in a revealing outfit.

"why the countries silly but we will be dressing up first just so they don't get suspicious we will ware about 3 different outfits i myself will be dressing as a valkyrie, mermaid, and a lace apron!" Low said with a dreamy.

Michelle thought about it for a second before nodding happily. "I'll dress up as a neko, a gypsy, and Harley Quinn!"

Janae gave Michelle a weird look before shaking her head. "Fine. I'll be an awesome ninja, Black Widow, and a sexy cop."

Brienna wiggled in her seat. The way that her friends were talking all of them would be wearing sexy clothing. She didn't know if she was comfortable doing that. After thinking of it for a moment, she imagined Germany in certain clothing. "Okay. I'll dress up as a french maid, a belly dancer, and CatWoman!"

"ok know that were all on bore i can show you this!" Low pulled out a large sketchbook and putted on table "know we pic out there outfits" Lows,Michelle,Janae,Brienna evil aura with such force it alerted a few countries and even woke up some countries that were still sleeping.

Michelle chuckled darkly. "Russia will be also be dressing up as a neko, a male dominatrix, and the Joker but much sexier and without the face makeup."

Janae gave Michelle a weird look when the word dominatrix left her mouth. Shaking her head, she looked up at Low. "Italy will dress up as a biker, my slave, and a sexy prisoner."

Brienna smirked evilly. "Germany will be wearing a male stripper outfit, a much more revealing Roman soldier outfit, and BatMan."

Low giggle evily "and Sweden will dress as viking, a pirate, and my pet" Michelle, Janae and Brienna gave Low the what the f*** look.

"It's a done deal!" Michelle grabbed Lows hand to shake.


	4. RussiaMichelle

**You're now chatting with a random stranger. Say hi!**

**You both like Hetalia Lucky D.**

* * *

Stranger: hi

You: Hey

Stranger: RP TIME I'm Russia!

You: Michelle sighed in her seat as the meeting dragged on and on... America, one of her many brothers, kept ranting about how England had nasty food or something along the lines. She wasn't really listening anymore in favor of writing Anime. Ever since Japan introduced it to her, she couldn't stop reading and writing it. Brienna did the drawing mostly. She sighed as she remembered the paperwork she would have to do when she got home. The Philippines seemed to be getting more citizens everyday...

Stranger: Russia, who was smiling to the point that the Baltic States were about to fain, held his gaze on Michelle. 'She is very pretty, da?' He asked himself.

You: Michelle felt her ears getting red meaning someone was thinking about her. Or at least that's what China said that meant when it happened. Looking up, her eyes met Russia's, and she couldn't help but blush. She always had a crush on Russia... She just never went through with it. One, because of her family. Two, because of her shyness...

Stranger: Russia smiled brighter when she looked at him before getting up and interrupting America mid sentence. "It is time to end meeting, da?" His tone was enough to quite the room for a moment.

You: Michelle bit her lip as she stared at America. Please don't start a fight. Please don't start a fight. God must have been on her side today as America merely smirked. "Totally commie. I need lunch anyway!" England seemed to glare at the person who he raised. "We just ATE!" Michelle shook her head before gathering her things. She had stuff to do today. Brie and Janae were going on a double date so she took this day to finish the rest of her paperwork. Or at least that's what she needed to do. Their was a wrestling match on today...

Stranger: As the room cleared out he smiled, making sure to dismiss his Baltics for a while. "Philipines?" He called

You: Michelle tensed as she heard Russia's voice. He was talking to her... What should she do? Deciding she didn't want to look crazy and just stand there, she turned to smile at him. "Yes, Russia?" Yep, just play it cool!

Stranger: "Would you mind if I tag along with you? My boss wants me to improve foreign relations, da?" He praised himself for using work as an excuse.

You: Russia wanted to hang out with her. No! This is just to improve relations, Michelle! She tried not to show her excitement, but she couldn't help the blush gathering on her face as she smiled up at him. "Sure. I hope you like to watch wrestling."

Stranger: He smiled at the thought of watching two people fight for fun. "Da! Wrestling will be an acceptable use of my time."

You: She nodded, happy that he liked her favorite sport. "Great! You'll get to see my country beat up Mexico's! Stupid Mexican..." She growled under her breath. Mexico maybe her brother, but he wasn't exactly her favorite. She'd rather add more Chinese religion than agree with Mexico. Okay... Maybe that's a little too much, but still. Looking back at Russia, she motioned for him to follow her. "My house is a little messy today. I hope you don't mind."

Stranger: He shook his head. He wasn't a neat freak like Germany. "Is fine, Da. Mexico will be beat, Da?" He like the idea of a messed up Mexico laying on the ground.

You: She nodded happily while leading him out of the building. Her eyes dashed around quickly to see if anyone from her family was here. No one seemed to be in the parking lot, but still. China was very wary of Russia, America was America, Spain was overprotective, Japan always got cursed by Russia, and all the other Asian family members were... Well crazy. Taking a step forward, she immediately ran into a body. Looking up, she was greeted by Canada. She smiled brighter before jumping to hug him. "CANADA!"

Stranger: Russia scowled, seeing Michelle hugging someone other than him. He glared at Canada, only not hurting him because he knew Michelle cared about the boy.

You: "Where ya going, eh?" She giggled at Canada's AWESOME accent. "Russia and I are going to improve foreign relations by watching wrestling at my place! Oh, by the way. When's your next hockey game? Antarctica, Death Islands, and I were gonna buy some tickets." She grabbed Russia's hand when she said his name trying to ignore how cold his hand was against her hot one.

Stranger: Russia tried not to blush at the contact. He also had to stop himself from gloating to the Canadian. "Da. You girls could watch Matvey and I play hockey." He suggested.

You: Michelle had forgotten that Russia was a big hockey fan. She imagined watching him play hockey, and the blush on her face darkened. "That's great! How 'bout it, Mathew?" Canada smiled down at her before nodding. "I got to go see France. Something about getting his hand stuck in a rail. Bye Michelle. Bye Russia!" Canada left leaving Michelle and Russia. Looking down at their hands, she dropped his with a blush. "I got a ride from Germany and Brienna here. If you brought your car, I could tell you the directions to my house."

Stranger: "Of course. Fallow me, Da?" He lead the way to his car without further discussion, opening the passenger door for her.

You: She blushed at his gentlemanly sign. She was just blushing a lot today, wasn't she? Getting into his car, she quickly put on her seat belt. Japan always stressed to wear a seat belt, and he wouldn't let her in his car if she didn't wear one. It was a habit now. She watched as he got into his car. She really hoped she didn't make a fool of herself in front of her crush. That would be horrible.

Stranger: He started the car, copying her movement of buckling up before hand. "Where is your house?" He asked, turning to look at her.

You: "Right next across from China's and next to Japan. Do you know where they live?" She asked, turning to him. China had mentioned something about Russia going to his house, uninvited. She had merely rolled her eyes at China's rant and continued on her way.

Stranger: He smiled, remembering his time being dressed as a panda. "Da!"

You: "That's great." She turned back to look ahead. Now how do I start a conversation with him? She took a quick glance trying to hide her nervousness.

Stranger: He smiled at her. "Has Belurus bothered you lately?" He asked.

You: "How did you- Never mind. Not... Lately." She wondered momentarily if Russia knew that Belarus asked her to become one with her or if he just though that Belarus was trying to kill her. Looking up at him, she decided to ask him the same question. "Has Belarus bothered you lately?"

Stranger: He thought for a moment. "No. Belarus has become... less possessive. Makes you wonder what she's preparing for, Da?"

You: Michelle stiffened. It was the same with her too. What was Belarus planning for or was she just busy? She shook her head before relaxing. "Yeah. Anyway, how are you doing?" You are such a great conversation starter she thought bitterly.

Stranger: "Fine, Da. You?" He asked, glancing over to her.

You: "I'm great! China keeps trying to bring some of his culture into my country though. I kind of find that slightly annoying." She thought for a second before turning to him. "I'm sorry for never actually talking to you before. I can get kind of shy..."

Stranger: "It is fine. I understand." He refused to admit that he was also shy.

You: "Great! Oh, my house is right there." She pointed towards the small yet homely house right next to Japan's.

Stranger: He nodded, parking in the driveway. Riseing from his place in the car, he walked around to open the door for her.

You: "Thank you." She said as she got out only to start falling towards the ground.

Stranger: He reached out, catching her only to fall onto his back. He imediatly looked down to make sure she was okay in his arms.

You: Looking up, she almost got lost in his eyes. The only reason she didn't was because she kept telling herself that he didn't like her like that. This was just for relations. "T-thank you." She almost winced at the whisper and stutter in her voice.

Stranger: "Are you okay, Sunflower? Your not hurt?" It didn't regester what he'd called her until to late and he blushed

You: Her eyes widened at the nickname before smiling up at him. "I'm okay. By the way, you can call me Sunflower. The only other nicknames I have is Minnie and Shorty."

Stranger: He was shocked a moment before smile. "Da. Sunflower it is." He got up and offered her his hand.

You: Taking it, she blushed at the coldness again. "Come one. Are you hungry? I could get some mangoes." She looked up at him only just realizing how tall he was.

Stranger: He nodded. "Da, please." He helped her up, keeping a hold on her arm as he walked her to her door.

You: She blushed even darker as he kept his hand on her arm. Opening the door, she managed to get out of his grip to make a Mango Float. "The wrestling is on channel 6."

Stranger: He nodded, moving to turn on the TV. Changeing the channel, he sat down to wait for Michelle to come back.

You: It only took a couple of minutes before Michelle was bringing two Mango Floats to her coffee table. "Here you go!" She said before sitting next to him.

Stranger: He smiled, taking out his vodka and pouring some in. Looking to her he asked, "Do you want some?"

You: "I- I've never had some. Sure, I guess." She grabbed the cup and took a sip. The burning sensation in her throat made her cough before she turned to Russia. "That's pretty strong."

Stranger: "Of course. Is good is it not?" A plan started forming in his mind.

You: "Yeah. I never could hold my liquor though." She said while taking another small sip. Putting it down, she took a bite from her Mango Float to cover the burning sensation.

Stranger: "Of course you can! Here," He offered her yet another sip, smiling. 'Just get drunk.' He thought.

You: Not wanting to make the Russian mad, she took another sip trying to ignore the pounding in her head or the burning in her throat. "I don't know if I can finish this. I don't wanna get drunk on you. China says I reveal things when I start getting drunk."

Stranger: He chuckled. "It's fine." He said smiling.

You: She looked down at the drink before deciding she actually wanted another sip. Picking it up, she took a pretty big gulp before putting it back down again. "That is really strong."

Stranger: "Da, of course." He smiled, taking a sip from it himself, though it didn't affect him. He slipped his arm around her shoulder.

You: She still managed to blush at the arm around her shoulder as she took another sip of the vodka. She wasn't really paying attention to the wrestling match before her which was unusual, but she knew that the Philippines was winning. "You know you're really cute!"

Stranger: He blushed, moving away before becoming comfortable and laying his arm back on her shoulders. "Michelle?" He asked, wanting her to look at him.

You: "Yeah." She said looking at him a little dazed. Whether it was because of the alcohol or the fact that Russia still had his arm around her, she didn't know.

Stranger: He held her chin in his hand and pressed his lips to hers.

You: Her eyes widened before reality came crashing towards her, and she lightly kissed back.

Stranger: He smiled before pulling back. "Become one with Mother Russia?" He asked.

You: Even in her slightly drunken state, Michelle thought about it for a second. She really wanted to except China, Japan, America, Spain, and Mexico would absolutely be pissed. The only person she really cared for their opinion was papa Spain. But she knew she liked Russia a lot more. "Yeah."

Stranger: He smirked. It was enough permission for him. He rose, picking her up bridal style and hurrying back to his car.

You: She groaned as the pounding in her head continued from his steps. Nuzzling into his shoulder, she whimpered at the headache she was havig.

Stranger: "Shhh. It's okay, Sunflower." He hoped her neighbours didn't see. They could be troublesome.

You: (Naruto Mention!)

You: Michelle nodded as he put her in his car.

Stranger: He kissed her forehead before moving around to the driver's side and getting in.

You: Michelle kind of hoped that China and Japan had not seen what just happened. Her hopes were interrupted as her phone started ringing. Picking it up, she answered. "Hello-" 'I JUST SAW RUSSIA TAKE YOU INTO HIS CAR, ARU! WHAT IS GOING ON!?" She winced at China's loud voice.

Stranger: Russia grabbed her phone, speaking into it calmly. "Hello, China. Michelle will be with me now, Da? Good bye!" Then he hung up, turning off her phone also.

You: Michelle's face became bewildered as Russia tossed her phone into the backseat. She looked over at him before deciding to say something. "That would've been so much worse if that was Spain." She said giggling at the end.

Stranger: He laughed with her, speeding into his country and to his home. He got out, going around and opening her door.

You: She got out rather clumsily. Her clumsiness was enhanced as she was slightly drunk. "I like your house. It's cool." She whispered while looking up at him.

Stranger: He smiled, pulling her to him. "I'm glad you think so." With that he kissed her again, harsher than before.

You: She whimpered at the harshness of the kiss before pulling back slightly. "China's probably gathering the masses to take me back, you know."

Stranger: "Many have tried invading Russia. They will all end up like Napoleon. Especially if I have to protect you." He said, moving to her neck.

You: She remembered learning that from Spain when he find out on her slight crush on Russia. She couldn't help but giggle. "I always had a crush on you."

Stranger: "Good. So have I." He moved back to her lips, kissing her once more.

You: This time she kissed back until she needed air to breathe. "We should go inside. I don't think your neighbors would like it very much if they saw us making out."

Stranger: "Then we can take it inside, Da?" He picked her up without a responce and walked towards his door.

You: She blinked as Russia hurried to his door. "I g-guess."

Stranger: Smileing, he set her down inside his down and turned to lock it.

You: Michelle blushed as he locked the door. He really did not want China to get here anytime soon, did he? She looked around noting that Russia's house looked homely but slightly old. It was cute...

Stranger: Turning to her, he smiled at the sight of her looking around. Wrapping his arms around her waist he whispered in her ear. "If you want this can be your home too."

You: Her blush deepened before she looked back up at him. "I'd love for it to." She whispered softly.

Stranger: "Then it is, Sunflower." He kissed her neck and looked at her again. "What do you really want from me?" He had to be sure before he did anything to extreme.

You: "I just want you. I-I love you." Hoping that was enough for his question, she closed her eyes and waited for rejection.

Stranger: He smiled, taking her cheek in his hand and forcing her face gently in his direction. He kissed her once before speaking. "It is the same with me. I love you my Sunflower."

You: "I love you too, Ivan." She leaned up to kiss him again when a banging started on the door. "OPEN UP, COMMIE! LET MY LITTLE SISTER GO!" "My little angel, are you okay? It's Papa!" "RUSSIA! OPEN THE DOOR, ARU!" "Go get him, Michelle. Janae and I are totally with you on this!" "I completely agree with Brienna!"

Stranger: Russia groaned, but smirked at Brienna and Michelle's words. He kissed her again before grabbing his pipe. "I'm sorry if someone get's hurt Sunflower." He said before going to the door.

You: "Just make sure you don't kill them. Try not to hurt Brie and Janae also." She whispered while staying in the same spot.

Stranger: "Of course. What ever you wish." He said, swinging open the door to the strangest sight. America, China, and Spain were being held back Mexico, Brienna, and Janae. Italy was standing there, apparently sad because of the lack of pasta, and Germany had his face in his hand, exasperated.

You: Michelle slowly peaked over Russia's shoulder only to giggle at the sight. She mouthed a thank you to Brie, Janae, and surprisingly Mexico. He probably just wanted her to be happy like he had been before the family ruined it.

Stranger: Russia giggled lightly at the sight. "Amerika! China! Comrade Spain! You are here! Did you here news?" He asked, deciding to joke with them.

You: America and China seemed to growl at Russia's words as Spain only stared worriedly at his little angel. Was she hurt? He didn't know. He decided he'd be the one to answer Russia's question. "Just tell us, Russia."

Stranger: "Michelle has agreed to become one with Mother Russia!" He said, smiling at their faces.

You: China froze before attempting to strangle Russia which didn't quite work as Antarctica currently wouldn't let him go. "SHUT UP! YOU LIE!" America roared loudly as he tried to fight Janae's grip. Spain seemed to only get even more worried. Germany and Italy sighed before Italy looked towards Germany asking for pasta. Brienna and Janae looked towards each other. The things they do for friends. Mexico just made sure Spain didn't do anything rash...

Stranger: "No, I do not lie, Amerika. You can ask my Sunflower yourself." He said over America's yelling. (SHE AIN"T YOUR SUNFLOWER)

You: Spain was the one who turned towards her. "Is this true, sweetheart?" Michelle bit her lip while shuffling her feet. "Yes, Papa." There was a silence before America and China's shouts broke it. "I"M GOING TO KILL YOU, RUSSIAN BAST***!"

Stranger: He giggle to himself. "But if you kill me, you'd hurt Michelle's feelings. And whoever hurt's Sunflower's feeling's has to deal with my pipe, Da?"

You: Brienna and Janae giggled before pulling America and China back. "We're just going to leave ya'll. You obviously have everything under control Russia." Mexico tried to do the same with Spain, but Spain broke through, walked into Russia's house, and closed and locked the door.

Stranger: Russia was shocked to say the least. No one had EVER gone against his wishes (other than becoming one of course). "Comrade Spain?" He asked.

You: "We're all going to have dinner together, yes." It wasn't a suggestion. It was a command. Spain grabbed both Russia and Michelle and pulled them towards the kitchen. Michelle's eyes widened as she looked at Russia.

Stranger: Russia looked back just as shocked. Reaching the kitchen he saw the Baltic States. He figured Spain wouldn't want them around and so they were dismissed.

You: Spain turned to smile at them. His smile became strained as he looked between his daughter and his comrade. "I'll cook. You go sit." He pointed at the table before turning to get some food. Michelle quickly sat down after she gave Russia a peck on the cheek. Her father was turned around anyway.

Stranger: He smiled, sitting across from her, leting it get quiet as he waited for Spain to talk.

You: "I'm am really shocked. Honestly. I never knew that you two, I MEAN YOU TWO, to get together. Haha. Crazy isn't it?" He said while bringing them the food he had made in unusual speed. He quickly sat down next to his daughter ignoring the wide eyed stare from her.

Stranger: "No." Russia stated. He looked to Michelle before looking to Spain. "I love her, and loving someone isn't crazy."

You: Spain was quite for a moment before he finally spoke. His voice was deeper and lower than ever, and Michelle briefly thought about what was going on with her dad. "Let's get down to business. I may not like you, but my daughter over here does. I will allow this, but if I hear that you hurt her or have let her love go, I will personally bring the Spanish armada to your house. Got it?"

Stranger: "Yes. If I hurt her, you can use my own pipe against me." He said, nodding. He was serious.

You: Michelle looked at Russia with wonder. He really cared about her didn't he? Spain nodded before walking away and left leaving the two to stare at each other. Michelle paused for a few seconds before grabbing Russia's scarf and pulling her to him. She placed a deep kiss on his lips.

Stranger: Russia smiled, returning the kiss and taking her hands in his. "And Russia!" He heard Spain call out. "Don't get her pregnant before your married!" He then heard the door slam.

You: "DAD!" Michelle had broke the kiss to yell it out ignoring the laughter from her father. The door to Russia's house opened and closed signaling his leave. "I'm sorry about him..."

Stranger: He smiled. "He's just being a father." Russia assured, chuckling. "I guess that mean's we've got his blessing, Da?"

You: "Yeah. That makes everything a whole lot easier." She said while looking up at him. Neither of them noticed the dark aura coming from the living room. 'Michelle and Russia... Are together. This will make things easier for me to marry both of them...'

Stranger: He smiled, kissing his sunflower. Halfway through however, he pulled back, a calculating look on his face. "Do you feel like we're being watched?" He asked looking down.

You: "Yeah. It's kind of creepy..." She said before her headache came back. Oh yeah, she had been drinking today. Groaning, she got up to sit in Russia's lap and snuggle into his chest.

Stranger: He hugged her to him, kissing her temple. "Is okay. You will get used to vodka soon."

You: "I hope. Anyway, should we check out the mysterious stares?" She said while giving him a small peck on the lips. She couldn't get enough of Russia.

Stranger: He smiled, picking her up. "I'll protect you from them. Let's get you to bed though. I have feeling your hangover will hurt."

You: She whimpered but allowed Russia to take her to wherever. She didn't care as long as she was away from this creepy feeling. Belarus smiled creepily in the shadows before sneaking out the window.

Stranger: Walking into his room he placed her on the bed, climbing next to her and wrapping his arms around her. "It's okay Sunflower."

You: She smiled up at him before snuggling closer to him. "Night, Ivan..." She whispered before kissing hims on the lips one more time. Then sleep overcame her.

Stranger: He smiled, kissing her forehead and sleeping himself.

You: Belarus sneaked inside the room and hovered over their sleeping bodies. "You two will become one with me..." She whispered before sneaking out again. Ukraine happily skipped towards her brothers house. Opening the door, she looked in. "Russia... I know my boss told me not to see you anymore, but I brought you some things... Russia." She quietly sat on the couch and fell asleep waiting for him.

Stranger: The next morning he woke, yawning, and smiling at the girl in his arms.

You: Michelle snuggled closer into Russia before waking up, and looking up at him. "Hey.." She whispered sleepily.

Stranger: "Hello." He whispered, careful not to speak to loudly in case her hangover consisted of a headache.

You: Michelle smiled trying to ignore the pain in her head. "I'm hungry." She whispered hoping Russia knew how to make pancakes or she would gladly teach him.

Stranger: He nodded. "I'll have the Baltic States make something." He tiptoed from the room, going downstairs to find them. Instead he found his sister asleep on the couch. He smiled, pulling a blanket over her before moving on.

You: Michelle sat up in the bed. Walking to the bathroom, she noticed a new toothbrush and decided to use that. After she brushed away her alcohol breath, she left the bathroom and went back into bed.

Stranger: Finding the Batic States, he ordered them to bring pancakes and mangos up to his room along with his regular breakfast. After that he went back upstairs.

You: Michelle heard the door open, and she looked over to see Russia in the doorway. Ukraine woke up soundly before looking down at the blanket around her. She smiled before getting up and going to Russia's bedroom.

Stranger: He sat next to Michelle, smiling at her, and holding her to him.

You: Ukraine opened the door only to gasp. Michelle heard the gasp and looked over to see Ukraine. She blushed darkly before trying to hide in Russia's arms.

Stranger: Russia smiled at his Sunflower before looking up. "Sister?" It was obvious he was asking what she wanted.

You: "I-I brought you some things... I didn't know you had company..." Ukraine stuttered before sending Michelle a smile. She was glad that Russia was finding happiness. She just hoped Belarus didn't ruin it.

Stranger: "It is okay, sister. Come. This is your soon to be sister in law." He said, smileing.

You: Michelle blushed even harder. "H-hi. I'm Michelle or better known as the Philippines." Ukraine smiled before introducing herself. She told them she would leave them alone, and happily left. Lithuania shivered as he brought Russia his breakfast. He didn't know why Russia chose pancakes and mangoes, but he wasnt about to question him.

Stranger: "Come in." Russia called at Lithuania's knock.

You: Lithuania opened the door only for his jaw to drop. Russia was smiling down at the Philippines, an acquaintance of his. He became even more shocked when she placed a kiss on Russia's lips WILLINGLY!

Stranger: Russia smiled into the kiss before looking up. "Sunflower, the food is here." He said.

You: She nodded happily as she looked over at Lithuania, a blush on her face. "Thanks for the food, Lithuania." She smiled at him

Stranger: Lithuanaia put the food in her lap, still shocked. Next he put Russia's down and left.

You: Michelle quickly started to eat her food after saying a little prayer. She looked over at Russia for a second before looking down happily.

Stranger: He smiled, giving his own prayer before taking a bite. "Is it good?" He asked, encouraging her to eat.

You: "It's lovely! Not as good as Mathew's pancakes, but he does practically export them." She replied while sending him a smile.

Stranger: "Da. That is good." He said, takeing another bite before stopping to watch her eat. Little did he know, Belurus was just outside the door, listening in.

You: Belarus smiled evilly before bursting through the door. "Become one with me!" She screamed before jumping Michelle knowing that she was weaker than her brother. Michelle let out a scream as she was tackled.

Stranger: Russia was shocked before standing. He was angry. Never before had he laid a hand on his sister, but right then, he had to hold himself back. "Sister!" He yelled.

You: Belarus ignored her brother in favor of cuddling Michelle before attempting to pull her out of the room. "Don't worry, brother. I will come back for you. I must get Michelle into my home first before you!"

Stranger: Russia, getting angrier as his sister ignored him, reached out, pulling Michelle to him. "No. Belerus, this has got to stop. It has gone on far enough. I will always love you. You are my sister. But I will never love you like that and I will NOT tolerate you taking her from me."

You: Belarus stopped in her tracks as tears came to her eyes. Looking over at Michelle, she asked her something. "Do you feel the same way that brother feels?" Michelle seemed to look at Belarus with sadness before responding. "I'm sorry Bela. I just don't see you that way." Belarus let go and took a step back. "Oh." She responded before leaving the room in tears.

Stranger: Russia felt bad. "Maybe there was another way to tell her." He said, watching his sister leave.

You: Michelle frowned before turning to hug Russia. She felt so bad for doing that to Belarus. Shew was a really nice girl when she wasn't being creepy. "I feel so bad..." She replied looking up to pout at Russia.

Stranger: "I do to." He thought for a moment. "LITHUANIA!" He called. He figured his sister wouldn't want to see either of them.

You: Michele winced at his loud voice, but she had a feeling it was for a good reason so she didn't complain.

Stranger: He smiled down at her sadly. When Lithuania appeared, Russia quickly explained the situation and sent him to fallow his sister.

You: Lithuania quickly searched for Belarus before finding her in the garden. He comforted her and in the end both shared a kiss. Michelle cuddled into Russia's chest before looking up. "I love you."

Stranger: "I love you too, Sunflower." Russia stated, picking her up and tucking her back into bed.


	5. GermanyBrienna

**You're now chatting with a random stranger. Say hi!**

**You both like Hetalia Princess Ve.**

* * *

You: Antarctica was sitting at the meeting, not necessarily paying attention to the annoying American spout on and on about how hamburgers would save the world or something like that.

Stranger: Germany sighed under his breath. America, once again, decided he wanted to lead this meeting without any help from him. Looking over, he noticed the Philippines snuggling into Russia's chest. They didn't look like they were paying attention. He looked next to them and blushed. Antarctica looked pretty today...

You: She grabbed a pencil, doodling some penguins on the side of her sheet before glancing up. Looking over at Germany she blushed, putting her head down and covering her blush with her hair.

Stranger: He looked away once she looked down with her hair covering her face. Looking around again, he found Death Islands whispering something in Italy's ear. Italy had become much stronger ever since they got in a relationship. It was pretty exciting for the German considering Italy was much better in training. Looking up at America, he realized that they were at the closing part of the meeting and were allowed to leave.

You: She sighed, gathering her things and pushing up her glasses. Antarctica then rose, grabbing her bag but missing her important scientific and mathematical notes. (Antarctica is focused on science in case you didn't know)

Stranger: Germany was about to leave when he noticed Antarctica was missing her science and math notes. Remembering when he had spoken to her, he understood that they were really important to her. Quickly grabbing them, he raced down the hall he knew she usually took. It wasn't like he was a stalker though. He just paid really close attention. "Antarctica!"

You: She stopped at his voice, turning slightly to see him running towards her. Without thinking, she turned away, running down the rest of the hall. 'He's gonna ask why I kept looking at him! He can't know I like him!' She thought to herself, turning the corner.

Stranger: "Antarctica! Vait! I have something ov yours!"(I'm doing his accent) Germany quickly picked up speed. Thank god he still trained!

You: Not hearing him, she continued running until she ran into someone. She fell back and looked up to see France. 'crap' She thought.

Stranger: Germany hesitated slightly as he watched her run into France. Slowing down only a little, he decided he would listen to their conversation before coming up to her.

You: "Honhonhon. Antarctica! How nice to see you!" He draped his arm on her shoulders once she got up. "H-Hi France. I- Um, really have to go." She stepped forwards but he pulled her back. "Mon cheri, I know you don't mean that."

Stranger: Watching as France flirted with his crush, he couldn't help but feel the anger in him arrive. Gaining speed, he managed to get to them just as France pulled her towards him. "France."

You: France looked to Germany, annoyed. Antarctica looked to him, begging with her eyes to get her away from the French personification. She squeaked as France hugged her closer and put his head on her shoulder. She closed her eyes, unable to speak any-more. 'Help.' She begged in her thoughts.

Stranger: Germany's anger grew more. Looking over at her face, he noticed the pleading look. She didn't like what France was doing anymore than he did. "I have business vith Antarctica, France. Could you let her go?" He glared for extra measure.

You: France, getting the message, let go and backed away, hands up. "We'll continue later, mon cheri." With that he ran from the German. Antarctica was breathing deeply before crumbling to her knees. "Dear God." She whispered.

Stranger: "Are you okay?" Germany bent down to her level forgetting for the moment why he hunted her down in the first place. "France is a little creep." He held out his hand for her to take while giving her a smile hoping she didn't notice the blush on his face.

You: She nodded, taking his hand. "Thank you. I don't know what I would have done if-" She shivered. "I-I'll see you at the next meeting." She said turning. "Thank you." And with that she took off again, blushing.

Stranger: "Vait! I have your notes!" He quickly grabbed her hand before she could get to far. Unfortunately, he forgot his strength and they tumbled down to the floor.

You: She landed beneath the German, looking up at him, blushing. "Ummm..." (I'll be back in a bit. Keep this up. I won't take long.)

Stranger: "I- I- Uh. I'm sorry! I vas just... You left your notes." His blush deepened as he stared down at Antarctica. This wasn't how it was supposed to go. He was supposed to give her her notes, and then ask her out to dinner. At least, that's what he had in mind.

You: "What!" She immediately sat up on her elbows, digging through her bag only to see he was right. "Seeing them in his hand she breathed a sigh of relief, falling back to the floor. "Thank God. Actually, thank you, Germany. My boss would have my head if I lost those."

Stranger: "Ja." He sat back up holding his hand out for her again. "Are you alright again?" (Sorry for the delay. I had to do something.)

You: (No prob.) "Yes." She answered, taking his hand and sitting up before standing. "I can't believe I left such important documents. Not to mention Classified! I'm such an idiot." 'No wonder Germany will never like me.' She tacked on in her thoughts.

Stranger: Germany inwardly smiled at her ranting. 'She would never go for me. She seems like the type to go for someone like America or England.

You: "So... Can I have my documents?" She asked, shyly holding out her hand for them and smiling. "I've got to-" She cut off as her cell phone rang. "Sorry." She said, turning to answer. "Yes, I-" "No, that-" "Yes sir." She hung up frustrated. "Great. Just great."

Stranger: "Vat's wrong?" Germany held out the documents as he asked this. Hopefully, she wouldn't be offended by the fact that he was asking something personal.

You: She retrieved the documents, putting them in her bag. "The most important meeting in my whole country just got rescheduled. Now my plans are all messed up and I'm going to end up wasting the whole rest of the day so the rest of my plans aren't ruined." She told him. 'Stupid boss. Didn't even ask my opinion before he cancelled it. I don't care if the British representative can make it or not!'

Stranger: Germany sat up at the mention of her not being able to do anything for the rest of the day. Maybe he could gather up the courage to... Yes. He was going to ask her to dinner. "If you don't mind, vould you like to accompany me to dinner?"

You: She blushed." Uh, sure if that's okay. I'd hate to impose." She said.

Stranger: "It vill just be me and you. You are not imposing anyvone." Germany gave her, what he hoped, his best smile and not a creeper one. Holding out his arm, he waited for her to take it.

You: She smiled, blushing, and took his arm. "Then, thank you I suppose." (Be back in a bit. Got 2 eat)

Stranger: He smiled down at her before leading her towards a restaurant he saw back in town. He thought it was called 'Prost' meaning cheers in German. "I hope you like German foods."

You: She nodded. "I do actually, though wurst is one of my favored." She added.

Stranger: Germany cheered in his head. She liked wurst! "That is great. The restaurant ve're going to is called Prost."

You: She thought for a moment, racking her brain. "That means cheers right?" She asked. She had been trying to learn many languages, spending most of her time on German.

Stranger: "Ja. I'm surprised you knew that." Germany sent her another smile before showing her to the car. (I'm sorry for the wait. Had to get my hair done by my sister!)

You: She giggled, becoming comfortable talking with him as she slipped in. When he closed the door and sat in his seat, she spoke. "I've been trying to learn some languages. Mainly German, Italian, and Russian." She noted.

Stranger: "Ja, that is great. I have to be a master of Italian to get along with Italy, but ever since Janae came along, he seems to have changed slightly..." Germany replied remembering how Italy's punches actually hurt in training. He quickly led Antarctica to his car.

You: She smiled. "Janae can be... encouraging. I remember she used to train me." She shared, thinking back on old times.

Stranger: Holding the car door out for her, he wondered momentarily if he should invite her to training one day. Maybe just to watch if she wanted to. He looked down at her for a second before gathering the courage to say what was on his mind. "You look beautiful today."

You: She blushed before stammering. "T-Thank you." She tucked a piece of her hair behind her ear before getting in.

Stranger: Germany's blush brightened before hurrying to the driver's side. He quickly got in and buckled up before startign up the car. "Your welcome."

You: She was quiet, unsure how to respond. She buckled up before looking out the window. 'Don't make a fool of yourself, Brienna!' She thought to herself. Her face seemed sad as she thought.

Stranger: He looked towards her expecting her to be smiling, but instead he saw a sad face. Slowing down a little, he reached to tug her chin towards him. "You really are beautiful, Angel." He hoped that he wasn't being too forward as he let go of her chin, and placed a kiss on her forehead.

You: She was shocked to say the least. When he let go she moved he hand to hold his. "Thank you." A smile broke through.

Stranger: He smiled at her before squeezing her hand lightly. Turning to the road, his smile never faded even as they pulled up to the restaurant.

You: She continued holding his hand until they got to the restaurant where she had to let go. She gathered her purse from her meeting bag.

Stranger: "Come on, Angel." He held out his arm for her to grab again while she got her bag. "I hope you don't mind a private table."

You: She shook her head, smiling at the nick name. "It's fine," She added, taking his arm and rising.

Stranger: He nodded before leading her inside. After telling the hostess (who was failing miserably at flirting with him) his requests, he lead Brienna towards their table. Pulling out her chair, he motioned for her to seat.

You: She smiled, blushing as she sat. "Thank you." She said, looking through the menu quickly, ever so often glancing up at him.

Stranger: "You're welcome again." He said while trying to catch her eye. "How's everything going with your country?" He asked.

You: She looked up. "It's definitely busy. What with all the scientists coming around non-stop I've almost always got paperwork. Today's the first time in a while that I've had a break and that's only because my boss cancelled the meeting. How's your country?" She asked, making a note to kill Iggy for his representative's sudden cancel.

Stranger: "Well, at least we're able to spend time together. I always wanted to talk to you, but you never seemed to have the time." Germany announced. He really did like her.

You: She smiled. "Same. Maybe I'll hire an assistant so I can have more free time." She said. "Or you could help me with work." She joked.

Stranger: He smiled at her before responding. "I don't think ve vould be vorking. Most likely throwing papers at each other." He chuckled under his breath while sifting through the menue.

You: She laughed as she saw it play out in her mind. "You'd be yelling at me for organizing wrong, and I'd be yelling at you for reorganizing things." She noted, chuckling at the image.

Stranger: He smiled up at her. He could see it now. He was broken from his thoughts from the waiter coming. "May I take your order- Germany?" Germany looked up only to see France. What was France doing working at a German restaurant?

You: Looking up, she dropped her menu in shock. 'Crap!' She thought. Her hands were trembling so she held them together under the table.

Stranger: France looked towards Antarctica with a smirk. Looking between the two, he realized one thing. They were obviously on a date even if neither wanted to admit it. "I'll just give you two the special, and leave you alone."

You: She nodded, refusing to look at him, afraid he'd see the fear in her eyes.

Stranger: France quickly left the table, a small smirk on his face. Germany glared as the Frenchman returned to the kitchen before looking back at Brienna. She looked terrified. Reaching out, he touched her cheek to make him look at her. "It will be alright."

You: She let out a breath she didn't know she was holding. She raise a hand to hold his, closing her eyes. "Promise?" She asked.

Stranger: "Always." He blushed at his response before deciding it was time to make his move. Leaning in, he kissed her softly before deepening it.

You: She opened her eyes, shocked, before kissing back, eyes fluttering shut.

Stranger: A certain Frenchman walked out with two plates when he stopped at the sight before him. Germany was kissing a girl. AND SHE WAS KISSING BACK! Taking out his phone, he quickly took a picture and posted it on the countries sight that they would use to chat. It was called MyCapital. When he posted it, Germany had already stopped kissing Antarctica.

You: She smiled, breathing lightly. She scooted over to sit next to him, pecking him lightly on the check before returning to her seat across from him.

Stranger: Canada's phone beeped and he quickly checked it. France had posted a picture of... What the crap? Grabbing his coat and Kuma, he left with the idea of giving Germany the overprotective brother talk. Russia looked down at his phone with a childish smile on his face. He chuckled before showing his girlfriend-soon-to-be-fiance the picture. Michlelle squealed as she saw the picture. Germany sighed as France put down the food and left.

You: Once France left, she picked up her fork, taking a few bites.

Stranger: America did a victory dance as he beat the new level on PacMan. Yep, he still got it. His phone beeped, and he quickly looked down. His hand tightened around his phone. Germany was kissing Brienna. America always had a crush on Antarctica, and he felt jealousy bubble up inside of him. He was going to end this.

You: "So ho-" She cut off to hear loud yelling at the front of the restaurant. 'Is that Canada?' She thought.

Stranger: "JUST LET ME SEE THEM!" Canada moved the hostess out of the way before checking every table to see where they were. America was slowly getting closer to his destination. Germany groaned before grabbing Brie and sneaking out the back.

You: She fallowed, wincing at the Canadian's unnaturally loud voice. "How'd he kn-" She cut off when her phone buzzed in her purse. She reached for it.

Stranger: Germany also heard a beep and he quickly looked at his phone. France had... HE WAS GOING TO KILL EVERY FRENCH PERSON IN THE WORLD! Growling, he looked to see Brienna's reaction.

You: She was shocked to see the picture. She scrolled through the comments. Canada: STAY WERE YOU ARE! I'M COMEING! Russia's: Mich

You: elle said 'good luck' Janae's: Bout time. and Italy's: Good for you!

Stranger: Germany smiled at Brienna's shocked expression. She was just so cute. Leaning down, he placed another kiss on her lips.

You: She smiled into the kiss, returning it before pulling away. "Did you see the comments?" She asked. 'I would have thought America would comment. He normally loves commenting on my life.' She thought.

Stranger: Germany shook his head before pulling out his phone again. He chuckled at Italy's comment before he got a text... From America... It said 'I will kill you...'

You: "What's wrong?" She asked, seeing his unpleased face. "Did something happen?" She stepped in front of him, looking up slightly, worry in her eyes.

Stranger: He showed her the text with a scowl on his face. "I don't think America likes me..."

You: She frowned. "I wonder what's got him in such a bad mood." I never crossed her mind that he could like her.

Stranger: America practically jumped out of his car once he went into the parking lot. He was going to kill Germany. He really was. Walking into the restaurant, he noticed Canada looking around worriedly. Maybe he could get Canada on his side. Germany shrugged before pulling Brienna towards his car. "Let's go to my house in Italy. Only Italy knows about it."

You: She nodded, alowing herself to be pulled along without realizeing she'd

You: dropped her purse on the ground.

Stranger: After his failed attempt at getting Canada to side with him (Canada liked the couple. He just wanted to give Germany the over protective brother talk.), America walked out the back to see Brienna's purse. He knew it! Germany brainwashed Antarctica and then kidnapped her!

You: She sat in Gemany's car, contemplating what could have possibly upset him so much.

Stranger: Germany quickly made it to his house in Italy. Getting out of the car, he grabbed Brienna and picked her up bridal style. "I hope you don't mind if I carry you inside."

You: She blushed but shook her head, wrapping her arms around his neck. "I don't." She whispered.

Stranger: Germany smiled before kicking the door open. Settling her on the couch, he closed the door with a sigh. Picking up his phone, he called the Philippines. They were pretty good friends ever since he tried to take them over. "Hey Michelle. Can you bring me some food? Thanks." He hanged up.

You: "Michelle's coming?" She asked. "I thought only Italy knew about this place."

Stranger: Germany cursed before calling Michelle back and immediately told her where they were. He heard a squeal before she told him that Russia wanted to see his sister so he was coming with them. He groaned mentally before turning to Brie. "You're brother's coming."

You: "Which one?" She asked, though she was pretty sure it was Russia.

Stranger: "Russia." He answered back before sitting down next to her to pull her in his arms.

You: She went willingly, nodding. "Germany..." She wanted to tell him she was scared. Of France. Of America. Of a lot of things at the moment.

Stranger: Germany placed a small kiss on her forehead. "It's alright, Angel. I will always protect you."

You: She nodded, tears in the corners of her eyes as she hugged him. "I'm scared." She whispered. She had to admit it.

Stranger: Germany paused before looking down at her. "You don't have to be. I'm right here. Nothing will harm you when I'm around. Trust me." He kissed her forehead once more. "Always.

You: She smiled, pulling back. "I know I've said this a lot today, but thank you."

Stranger: Germany chuckled at her cuteness. He went to kiss her again when a soft knock on the door interrupted him. Sending her an apologetic smile, he got up and opened the door. "Hey Germany." Michelle hugged him quickly before handing him the food and running to Brienna's side. Russia stepped inside the house happily.

You: Brienna hugged her best friend before looking to her brother. "Hey Russia." She said, unsure what he would do or say. He had seen the picture.

Stranger: "Hello sister. I'm happy for your relationship, no. But if he hurts you, I will break his skull, Da!" Russia replied happily before pulling his sunflower to her feet and leading her out of the house. Germany shivered in fear for a few moments before looking down at his angel.

You: She chuckled at Russia's words and Germany's reaction. "Your fine. Just don't hurt me and you'll survive." She looked up into his eyes, fear shrinking every moment.

Stranger: Germany smiled happily before kissing her once again only for one of his dogs to jump up on the couch. Germany sighed before introducing them. "Angel, meet Rufus. Rufus, meet my angel."

You: "Awww. He's so cute." She pet the dog, scratching under it's chin. "I've got a few myself." She admitted.

Stranger: Germany smiled. She liked dogs. That was good. Last time he introduced one of his dogs to a girl, she ran away screaming. Of course that was Michelle so...

You: "Of course, whenever Michelle comes over I've got to find a dog-sitter." She said, continuing to pet Rufus. "Who's a good Rufus? You are. You are." She said.

Stranger: Germany couldn't help but feel slightly jealous of his own dog. A DOG! Shaking his head, he put his arm around Brie with a smile.

You: She smiled, leaning into his touch. She was close to forgeting about the situation at hand.

Stranger: America had kidnapped Michelle. Right from Russia's grasps. It was funny seeing the commie get mad, but he had more important matters to deal with. "Where is Brienna?" His sister glared at him refusing to answer. "I don't want to hurt you, Michelle!"

You: Russia was pissed, to say the least.

You: Brienna smiled, letting go of the dog to cuddle with Germany.

Stranger: America finally managed to get the truth out of his sister (sadly he had to do it the hard way). He left her on Russia's doorstep, ringing the doorbell to make sure he came. He then went to his car and quickly drove to Italy. Germany couldn't help but feel something was going to happen.

You: "Germany. What's wrong?" She felt him tense and worried.

Stranger: "I feel like something bad just happened, and it's only going to get worse..." Neither noticed the car pull up in the parking lot.

You: She shivered. "What? Nothing cou-" She cut off in shock as she heard a large bang outside. The sound of a car door being slammed.

Stranger: America stomped towards the house and quickly banged on the door. Germany looked down at Antarctica silently asking if he should open the door.

You: She looked up to him. "I don't know." She whispered. She flinched at the voice. "ANTARCTICA! BASTARD! I KNOW YOU TWO ARE IN THERE!"

Stranger: Germany winced before standing up. He was going to beat the living hell out of Russia. He was about to open the door when his phone started ringing. "Hello?" "Germany. It is Russia. America kidnapped Michelle and made her tell you where you are. He hurt my sunflower. Kill him for me." Russia hanged up.

You: Brienna flinched at the pounding on the door, getting scared again. "Germany." She whimpered, hugging the dog to comfort herself. "I-" "BASTARD! WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO HER!"

Stranger: Germany growled and gave his phone to Brienna. Opening the door, he was met with a punch to the face.

You: She took it and, seeing America like that, her eyes had tears and she buried her face in the dog's fur. The dog growled at America when he stepped towards her.

Stranger: Germany quickly stood up to pull America in a head lock. They fought ignoring the crashes of what the were destroying.

You: Each time something crashed to the floor she flinched. She stood, intent on getting out of the room before she could get hurt.

Stranger: Germany pushed America out of the room just as his phone started ringing. "Get that *grunt* Angel... Please."

You: She nodded, slipping around the two to pick up the phone. "Hello?" She asked, voice scared. She screeched and dropped the phone as America grabbed her, pulling her in front of him and facing Germany.

Stranger: "Brie-Brienna..." Michelle's voice was strained. "I'm really hurt... But listen... America has always had a crush on you. Or at least that's what he thinks. It's really just o-obsession. Let him know t-that you don't like him l-like that. Make sure h-he listens... Maybe even jump Germany..."

You: She was shocked, looking up to the American. "Let go." She commanded, struggling against him.

Stranger: America stared up at Brienna. "You don't mean that, Princess. Germany has brainwashed you!"

You: "Let go!" She yelled, tears coming to her eyes as she broke away turning to face him. She backed up a few steps.

Stranger: America frowned... "Princess..." Germany decided to stay out of this one. Brienna looked pretty determined.

You: "Why?" She asked. "How could you?" Her firsts tightened and a glare settled itself on her face. "How could you! You say your a hero! You can't even bring yourself to tell me you like me! NO! You wait until I'm HAPPY! You wait until I have someone that loves me who I love and THEN you decide to show it! No! It doesn't work like that! Can't you see all your doing is hurting me! Can't you see that your wrong?" Her last sentence was soft spoken and she fell to her knees, covering her face with her hands, crying.

Stranger: America stopped. "I-I... I'm just gonna leave, dude... Sorry..." He whispered before taking his leave just as Germany dropped down to put his arm around Brienna. "It's okay, Angel. I'm right here... I love you too."

You: "I'm sorry too." She whispered, clinging to Germany. "I'm so sorry. It's all my fault." She choked on her words.

Stranger: "No. It's not." Germany kissed her on the cheek, then the forehead, her eyes, her nose, and finally her lips.

You: She kissed back and, when it was over, a single tear fell down her cheek.

Stranger: Germany kissed the tear away. He looked over her before giving her a smile. He went to kiss her again when something interrupted them. "You guys do realize that I never hung up, right?"

You: Antarctica giggled lightly, grabbing the phone from where she dropped it. "Why didn't you? You want all the juicy gossip?" She joked before getting serious. "I'm sorry. Are you okay?"

Stranger: "I'm fine... Russia, will you stop that? I'm trying to- Fine. I have to go. Bye!" Michelle quickly hung up just as Canada burst through the door.

You: She looked up to see her brother. She held out her arms for a much needed hug.

Stranger: Canad hugged his sister while mouthing at Germany. 'You-Are-Gonna-Get-It' was what he mouthed.

You: She smiled, pulling away from her brother. "Thanks. I needed that." Looking down she blushed. "Maybe we should get up." She suggested, figuring what was about to go down.

Stranger: Canada made Brienna stop. "One second sis... Germany, if you hurt my sister, I will castrate you, hang your vital regions as my ringer for my door, and make everyone watch as I behead you in my yard..."

You: Brienna stared at her brother, shocked at his words. "Canada? Are you okay?"

Stranger: Canada turned to Brienna. "And you. I know you love Germany very much, but... When a male likes a female very much, they have sex. Don't forget to use protection." Canada then left.

You: She blinked, blushing. "JACK-ASS!" She yelled at him, burying her face in her hands, this time for a completely different reason.

Stranger: Germany wondered whether he should laugh or... He decided on kissing Brienna. "I love you."

You: Forgetting her embarrassment, she kissed back. "I love you to."


End file.
